


Thanks For The Memories

by more_concept_than_reality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_concept_than_reality/pseuds/more_concept_than_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE GONE WAY OVER 100 WORDS I AM OSOSO SORR Y</p></blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

He remembers a time when things were easier. When things were... just, less.

Less hectic, less pressure, less caring.

Gerard sat back from his laptop, tipped his head back and reminisced. He thought of the times he was on stage with his band, all of them, making noise, thrashing around on stage, looking like complete fools. He smiled at the memories.

My Chemical Romance was a tiny thing way back in late 2001, New Jersey. A garage band, if that. All five of them grew as a group, together and they promised to stay like that until their hair fell out. How they got so big left Gerard in awe. He often finds himself thinking these days that what if My Chemical Romance had never happened. He hates the results of these thoughts, but he can't help thinking them.

So instead, he listens to the birds from outside and nothing else. He thinks about summer. He thinks about touring with his ex-band mates. He thinks about how they used to share a hotel room, all four or five of them cooped up on a hot summers day, laughing, joking, talking. Sometimes he'd share a bed with his brother on a tour bus when things got too cramped. It wasn't weird, it was something they used to do as kids when either of them couldn't sleep or had nightmares. Other times, he'd find comfort in his best friend. Frank was probably the best person in the band to share a bed with. He was small for one, less bony than Mikey, didn't toss and turn as much as Ray and didn't talk loudly in his sleep like Bob. Their bodies would find their own space on a single bed and fit into each other like matching jigsaw pieces. Almost perfectly.

Gerard's mouth twitched and he sighed. Frank really helped him. Mikey, Ray and Bob did too, they were there for him, supported him. But Frank was there for him like no one else was, or no one else could be. He knew how some of their fans thought of them - as a couple. Well, they weren't completely wrong.

Frank was always there when he needed him, to hold his hair back as he puked into buckets backstage or bushes outside venues. Frank would chastise Gerard for going over the rails and drinking too much after saying he wouldn't, then would later blame himself for not keeping a closer eye. When Gerard couldn't sleep, Frank would lie with him, carding his tattooed fingers through his long, dark unwashed hair, whispering soothing sounds to him over the soft snores of his friends on the bus. He was everything Gerard could ask for in a friend.

There was a time when his feelings for Frank grew into something more than friendship, It's something he only thinks about now when he's alone or upset, to confide in those memories. Harsh kisses on stage, desperate touches on and off stage. He knew how Frank felt about him, whether he still does is something he'll probably never know.

But they were definitely something. Romantically, as friends, whatever. But if Frank could look at Gerard as he did after seeing him at his worst, then he was really something special. And he didn't completely know how, but somehow, he let that go.

Gerard loves to reminisce, he really does. It's even better talking about it with someone else, though.

Maybe, when he's ready, he'll give Frank a call.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE GONE WAY OVER 100 WORDS I AM OSOSO SORR Y


End file.
